Jimbo Jones
|status = |hair = Long, brown|job = Student School Bully Simpson's Family|location = 742 Evergreen Terrace|relatives = Father: Mr. Jones Stepfather: Gunnar Mother: Carol Jones Sister: Melissa Jones Brother/Friend: Bart Simpson Little Brother: Jimbo Jr. Ex-girlfriends: Darcy, Shauna, and Laura Powers|appearance = The Telltale Head (that was made in 1989)|voiced by = Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille (The Telltale Head and Brother from Another Series}}James “Jimbo” Jones, Sr., also known as Jamesbo, Dr. J, and Hector Gutierrez, is one of the bullies at Springfield Elementary, with Dolph Starbeam, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Nelson Muntz, and the Weasels. He is a 6th grader. Jimbo is the second-in-command of the bullies, being the leader when Nelson isn't around, although Nelson has no interest in hierarchic systems. Jimbo is the tallest bully, and strongest after Nelson. He constantly bullies other smaller children at Springfield Elementary and, like Nelson, has an on-and-off friendship with Bart Simpson. Biography Jimbo wears a purple knit cap (originally no knit cap), a black short-sleeved T-shirt, emblazoned with a menacing skull (originally, a yellow short-sleeved dress shirt), blue jeans, and black and white shoes. Bart describes him as a good looking rebel who plays by his own rules. A real low-life, Jimbo is acknowledged as the leader of the bully gang in absence of Nelson. Jimbo is often seen hanging out with Dolph, Kearney, sometimes Nelson, and occasionally Bart. He is considered an outlaw or a "good boy". Despite his reputation as a bully, it is sometimes hinted that Jimbo is in fact Christian, with strong moral standards. At one point, when he reveals to Martin that the "paint" vendor that he got the unicorn tattoo from was actually a tattoo parlor at the Skewed Over event, he notably showed hesitance at beating up Martin at that point as he "had it rough already", even stating to the other bullies that it might not be a good idea to beat him up, although he ultimately decides to beat him up with the other bullies. He has been kicked out of all 4 Space Mutant movies. According to the episode "Beware My Cheating Bart", he has a bald spot underneath his hat (although he didn't have it earlier in Bart of Darkness or Lisa the Drama Queen). Jimbo's parents are Mr. Jones and Carol Jones. It is often implied that his mother is sexually promiscuous, possibly working as a prostitute. It is also stated that Jimbo's mother and Kearney have been sexually involved sometime in the past. She sometimes walks around topless, which impresses Kearney and Dolph. Jimbo has a sister; he, Nelson, Kearney, and Dolph use the case from her retainer as an ingredient in a pumpkin pie for Bart at Thanksgiving. He is one of the best looking boys in town along with Dolph. Jimbo also use to have a skateboard, just like Bart. He smokes cigarettes and drinks alcohol with Dolph. Jimbo also uses marijuana and other drugs. It is also implied that Jimbo has a job as a police informant2. Lisa saves Bart from the bullies, Jimbo says to Bart, "It's a lucky coincidence, you happen to be your sister's brother.". Another time, Jimbo laughs at Bart's pajamas, and mockingly asks if his mommy bought them for him. When Bart replies, "Of course, she did. Who else would have?", Jimbo looks blank for a while before saying that Bart has won (this time). Jimbo enjoys intimidating his classmates and shoplifting (even with Kearney). His best friends are Dolph and Kearney, and he is also close friends with Nelson. Jimbo also has a decent friendship with younger yet more popular fellow troublemaker Bart, despite the fact that Bart himself is merely a rebellious troublemaker rather than a bully and, from time to time, is also subjected to the abuse of Jimbo and the other bullies. It is hinted that he comes from a well-off family, displayed when (with the school closed for a teacher's strike) he and his mother watch soap operas and sip tea together in a very nice living room. Given that Jimbo's father, Mr. Jones, seemed to be a beer-drinking lowlife when seen in another episode, it may be that Jimbo is an illegitimate child. His mother may be involved with "bad boys". He was kidnapped by Stewie Griffin in "The Simpsons Guy". Kearney Zzyzwicz Personality Jimbo is the second-in-command of the gang of bullies at Springfield Elementary School consisting of him, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Dolph Starbeam, Nelson Muntz, and the Weasels. Jimbo constantly bullies other children and has on many occasions been shown to beat up Nelson, even though he is friends with him. Love interest Jimbo temporarily became the boyfriend of Bart's 15-year-old babysitter and next door neighbor Laura Powers, whom Skinner had a crush on. However, he got even one night when Laura was babysitting him and had Jimbo over. Seymour made one of his trademark prank calls to Moe's Tavern and told Moe when he found out that it was a prank that his name was Jimbo Jones of 1094 Evergreen Terrace that Simpson's house is stolen by Jimbo Jones and Springfield Elementary School is stolen by Jimbo again. (Note that the Simpsons' address was inconsistent in the early seasons). Moe came to the house with a rusty knife and Jimbo started to cry and arrested by police officers pathetically. Laura broke up with Jimbo shortly afterwards. Seymour kisses Laura and telling him "You're saved now, you'll be go home with your mother and go get your own boyfriend, OK? and saying goodbye to her. Jimbo temporarily became Bart's friends like Milhouse and next door neighbor Bart Simpson, whom Bart warns Jimbo to paying Homer, Marge, Lisa, and Maggie a visit at 742 Evergreen Terrace. However, he got even staying with Bart when Jimbo was come visit to Bart's bedroom and had Homer over. Marge made on of his trademark homeschool for Jimbo and Bart to go on Olde Springfield Towne and told them when they found out at it was a Fort Sensible that has Sandy Petersen. But Jimbo warns Bart to stop the army general of Fort Sensible, and hop on general's horse and made one of their trademark prank calls to army general and told him "(how about cut the Indians in.) Actually, we will call that book kutten-u-out." And finally they wanted to spend for the rest of the year to stay here with Homer, Marge and Lisa4, on Season 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, and all of the seasons of the years. Jimbo was also romantically involved with Shauna, before she breaks up with him after a confrontation with Lisa in "Beware My Cheating Bart". It's been implied that Lisa may have a crush on him. Jimbo is not a virgin5. In the episode "Kamp Krusty," he and Dolph are "going across the lake to get some tail." Religion Jimbo suggests that he stole Lisa's Malibu Stacy dolls because, "they demean women." At one time, Homer told Jimbo, "Your king commands it." Jimbo boldly replies, "Jesus is our only king." In "Mypods and Boomsticks," it's stated by Bart that Jimbo is Christian. Non canon appearances Bongo Comics An issue of the Simpsons Comics revealed the backstory of Jimbo. When Jimbo was a new student at Springfield Elementary School, he wore a yellow short-sleeved dress shirt, a pink tie, and blue jeans; in those days, there were nerdy bullies, so nerds ran the school with a mix of high attendance, GPAs and cruelty. Jimbo's shirt gets ripped off by nerdy bullies when the nerds pushed him on a chair with glue on it. Willie gave Jimbo the T-shirt that he now wears, and he was nicknamed "Jimbo" because of his low IQ. A water balloon snapped the hairband that held his hair in a ponytail, and Willie gave Jimbo the purple knit hat, that we now associate with him. Now, Jimbo looked like a bully, but he hadn't become a bully yet, then Bart told Jimbo that he should beat up the nerds. Note: this however contradicts the flashback in the episode, Lisa's Sax, where Jimbo was first introduced as the official school bully, by Principal Skinner. According to Simpsons Comics 57, he is allergic to bee stings. The Simpsons Game Jimbo appears as one of the three museum engineers that Sea Captain and Principal Skinner must defeat6. He also is one of the holders of the three Sparklemon that Homer and Chazz Busby must defeat. Treehouse of Horror He was killed and was made into burgers in Treehouse of Horror V. Behind the Laughter Jimbo is loosely based on the character John Bender from The Breakfast Club. Jimbo is named for the Executive Producer, James L. Brooks. He is voiced by Pamela Hayden (Tress MacNeille in The Telltale Head). Name In The Simpsons comics, Jimbo comes to school as "James Jones." Although James is referred to as "Jimbo," that is not actually his real name. Although Nelson once referred to Jimbo as "James," Bart realized that Jimbo's real name is "Corky" in Season 7's "Bart the Fink" (though in Season 8's "Lisa's Date with Density," Nelson refers to Jimbo as "James" when he is defending Lisa, implying that "Corky" could be a nickname or a pseudonym). This may or may not be true, but in the end, it says that Jimbo's real name is "James." Jimbo's other known aliases are Jamesbo, Dr. J and Hector Guterriez. Gallery Jimbo Jones-Every Simpsons Ever.png HALO_jIMBO.png|Jimbo's Halloween costume Jimbo Jones- Halloween costume.jpg|Halloween costume Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair) 72.JPG|Jimbo's dad vote_jimbo.jpg|Vote Jimbo Jimbo Jones detention.jpg Jimbos school uniform.jpg|school uniform New Kid on the Block 121.JPG|Jimbo was threated by Moe with his rusty kitchen knife! Jimbo Dolph Kearney zombies.png|zombie Jimbo Jimbo Jones toy set.jpg When the Bell Rings.jpg|Jimbo Topless The Winter of His Content 76.JPG|Jimbo wants to befriends of Bart The Burns and the Bees (028).jpg|"I dare you, Simpson, you are my friend. huh?" Beware My Cheating Bart 20.JPG|"Come stay close to me, Simpson." before he warns Bart to jump on Jimbo's back Marge's Son Poisoning 57.JPG|Bart wants to play Gay Out with Jimbo Tt17.png|Bart walks with Jimbo Tth60.png|Hooray for 4 Space Mutant Movies Bullies watching film afar.jpg Dolphscreampainting.JPG Bullies plus Bart beating Kearney.png|Jimbo beating Kearney for dating his mom. Idohbot.jpg Jimbo punches Dolph.jpg Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse and Dolph Laughing.jpg Dolph, Milhouse, Jimbo and Bart are Beautiful.jpg Spyro's Restaurant.jpg Milhouse-Mart Supercenter 35.JPG|Milhouse, Dolph, Bart and Jimbo looked at the hot oil barrel Whacking Day 77.jpg Bart hugs Jimbo.png Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph 56.jpg|Jimbo and Bart plays cards Whistler's Father 40.JPG|"Be friend of mine, man." Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph 58.jpg Milhouse-Mart Supercenter 68.JPG|Bart and Milhouse rides Jimbo and Bart Bart and Jimbo goes to Picnic For Lunch.jpg|Bullies and Kids goes to Picnic Jimbo Simpson 41.JPG Bart hugging Jimbo like friends 2.png Bart hugging Jimbo like friends.png Sexy Jimbo Jones from May by SideshowSvetlana.jpg|May by SideshowSvetlana The Sorcerers of Notre Dame 80.JPG|Bart sleeps with hands on Jimbo The Sorcerers of Notre Dame 118.JPG|Jimbo holds Bart's chest Smoking for Lesson Things.jpg|Smoking with Dolph. Episode appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (First Church of Springfield) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Category:Teenagers Category:Bullies Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 first appearances Category:Major characters Category:Jimbo Jones Category:Characters who swap voices Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Kearney Zzyzwicz Category:Brown haired Characters Category:Jones family Category:Allergic characters Category:Princesses Category:Christians Category:Bart Simpson Category:Bart Simpson's friends Category:Shauna's boyfriend Category:Das Bus survivors Category:Ullman Shorts characters Category:Friends of Bart Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:The Principal Skinner Study Category:Friends of Milhouse Category:Friends of Jimbo Category:The Rough Riders Bands Category:Sepultura of Springfield Category:Simpsons family Category:Dolph Starbeam Category:Male characters with long hair Category:Friends of Dolph Category:Heavy Metal Bikers Category:Milhouse Van Houten's Friends Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Horsemen Category:The Simpsons characters Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:Characters created by Matt Groening Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Springfield Mafia Category:Right-wingers and conservatives Category:Dinvinities (Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy)